Kusaka Ryuuji
Kusaka Ryuuji (九坂隆二) is a midfielder for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Appearance He is tall, has brown skin and has a muscular figure. He has brown and fluffy shoulder-length hair, which he covers the top half of itr with a plain dark brown headband; which also makes his forehead non-visible. He wears the Shinsei Inazuma Japan uniform. As most can tell, his eyes are usually closed; but are opened once angered or teased with. His build relates to him being in a gang. When he was younger, his skin tone was a little ligher than it is currently. His hair was shorter, and was shown to go curly when it rained, as he had a small curl at the middle of his forehead. However, when young Kusaka was angered, his pupils were red and his hair was more spiky than flat. He had his eyes closed the whole time, so it is unknown if his eyes were red before he was angry, although in present time his eyes are maroon. As a child, he wore a white long-sleeved shirt with blue on the shoulders and half of the sleeves, which the other half was white. Whilst in his Berserker Mode, Kusaka's headband falls off, showing his hair. Instead of his hair being fluffy and more together, it is more curly, spiky and has turned to a light grey colour. His iris is now red instead of maroon, but still has black pupils. Personality He has a calm character and is most of the time relaxed. However when teased or been rude to, he switches moods and gets into a huge temper. The only time he opens his eyes is when he gets angry. The reason of this temper may be due to what happened in his past with Sato. ... and the result.]] A young Kusaka tried to protect Sato from getting bullied by a group of boys, but failed in doing so and got hit in result. As he was lying on the floor in the cold wet rain, he looked up to Sato, but she just ran away. He then got mad, into a state that made his body be surrounded by a red aura, as well as his eyes turning red. Kusaka's Berserker Mode debuted in episode 9. When he first used it, he was out of control, not even an iris in his eyes, just plain white. His personality was corrupt and negative, and was no where near his usual calm mood. However, when Satoko gave him words of wisdom, he came to his senses and learned to use his Berserker Mode without getting angry, and it even improved his ability in soccer, as shown when he broke through Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi whereas others couldn't. Even when in his Berserker Mode, he actually cried a lot when Satoko spoke to him, which shows he has an affection side too as well as the calm and angry side of him. Plot Kusaka appeared in the first episode, being selected to be one of the members of the national soccer team for Japan, Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Later when Shinsei Inazuma Japan played against Teikoku Gakuen, Kusaka showed some skill in soccer as he tackled Horasawa Shuuji. However, he stood still and got tackled by another member of Teikoku, who then gloated about it and got Kusaka angry. In Episode 2, it was revealed that Kusaka had never played sports before. Kusaka and the rest of Shinsei Inazuma Japan done some training to get more used to playing soccer, seeing as most of them were beginners. Kusaka was shown to have very strong power in his leg, as he stepped on the ball and burst it very easily. He also hit Manabe Jinichirou in the face with a soccer ball by accident, but said sorry. In Episode 5, Kusaka and some other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan took the Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test, suggested by their coach Kuroiwa Ryuusei, in which they was given the chance to leave the team completely if they wanted to. Kusaka was second to take the test, which was five penalty shots. Like Tetsukado Shin who also failed the test by scoring his last goal, Kusaka also decided to stay in the team, so he scored. to pass.]] In Episode 6, Kusaka and the team played against Big Waves, Australia's national team. Shindou Takuto made a link of passes using Kami no Takuto, which Kusaka was in, and made a successful header-pass to Matatagi. As a result, Tsurugi scored with Bicycle Sword. In Episode 8, Kusaka and the rest of Shinsei Inazuma Japan played against Shamshir, there third opponents of the Asia preliminaries. Just before the match started, he saw his childhood friend watching him in the crowd, Satoko Kamida. She didn't show much expression, just a blunt face. It was shown in a flashback of Kusaka's that a younger him tried to save her from a group of boys bullying her, but Kusaka got hit instead. However, young Kusaka switched personalities and turned angry, even making his pupils turn red. As soon as the match started, Matatagi lost the ball, loosing it to Said Ashraf, the captain of Shamshir. Said Ashraf then easily scored with Oil Rush, making it 1-0 to Shamshir. Matatagi Hayato passed to Kusaka after the kick-off, but Kusaka slipped and lost possession of the ball, giving it to Kashim Bador. Kasim, Said and Tamir Nasr then teased Kusaka about being weak, and that he is no where near world-level at soccer. But Kusaka then got mad and injured all three of them, similar to what he did to Teikoku Gakuen's players. In Episode 9, Kusaka and the rest of Japan continued to play the match with Shamshir. Said and other members of Shamshir were still teasing Kusaka, and were hurting him in very vicious ways. But Kusaka reacted negatively, and was about to punch Said in the face, but punched Tenma instead as he got in the way. Tenma wanted him to calm down, but a gang came to the match, interrupting it, and tried to make a fool of Kusaka, but that just got him even more mad. It reminded him of his past where he beat up the boys who troubled Satoko Kamida, who then ran away from Kusaka because she was scared and fought of him in a negative way. This changed Kusaka's mood completely, ending up in his Berserker Mode. But Satoko shouted from the crowd, giving him words of relief and gratitude. Kusaka then calmed down a bit, and even started crying. Eventually, he mastered and could control his Berserker Mode, which gave him more of the ability to play soccer. He broke through Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi, and scored the third goal for Shinsei Inazuma Japan using Kyoubou Head. In Episode 10 Kusaka along with the other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan, done some training in The Black Room; which is a virtual simulation of different habitats and era's in which the player can then use for training. In Episode 11 Kusaka went searching for Morimura Konoha along with Matsukaze Tenma and Sorano Aoi, as she left Shinsei Inazuma Japan because she lost confidence in herself. They found her, and Kusaka tried to encourage her to come back. In the end she re-joined the team. Hissatsu Anime *'SH Kyoubou Head' Game *'SH Kyoubou Head' Trivia *He is a school delinquent, and has been kicked out of five different schools. *He is seen to be in charge of a gang, which he hangs around with at any free-time he gets at construction work places. *It was seen in episode 9 that he doesn't like spicy food. Category:Shinsei Inazuma Japan